A quinta marota
by Sectumsempr4
Summary: "Você pode estar se perguntando porque eu a chamei de 'A quinta marota' [...] Mas, para roubar o coração de um maroto, principalmente um maroto feito eu, tem que ser muito marota." Este é o último ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts. E também o de Lily Evans. Veja as aventuras, paixões e duelos do último ano em Hogwarts.
1. Prólogo

_** Prólogo**_

Você pode estar se perguntando porque eu a chamei de "A quinta marota" . Sirius não gostou muito do nome que eu dei para ela "Somos um quarteto de homens James, não dá pra colocar a sua... Ah, eu nem sei o que ela é sua". Mas, para roubar o coração de um maroto, principalmente um maroto feito _eu_, tem que ser muito marota.

Mas ela nem é tão marota assim.

E é linda de qualquer jeito.

Até hoje, eu não compreendi como ela conseguiu fazer isso comigo. Ela não era, como diz a minha mãe, _pimentinha_, que nem eu. Ela era simples e quieta, doce como o mel, linda como a primavera.

E aí eu não me rendi aos seus encantos.

E agora, eu não vivo mais sem ela.


	2. Chapter 1

_Narrador: James Potter_

Eu acordei meio tonto, com as visões embaçadas. Parecia que nem tinha dormido, mas, pelo contrário, tinha dormido bastante. Sirius, Remus e Peter já estavam arrumados, conversando sobre o 1º dia de aula do último ano em Hogwarts. Puxa, eu estou ficando velho...

Me arrumei e olhei para o espelho. Nossa, como eu estava horrível. A minha cara parecia que tinham passado o Expresso de Hogwarts em cima. O meu uniforme estava meio amassado, embora ele fosse novo. Os óculos estavam meio tortos. E os cabelos estavam impecavelmente arrumados.

Enquanto eu bagunçava os cabelos e arrumava o uniforme, eu ouvia Sirius dizer:

-... É sério, Aluado, ela está na minha, é só catar e pronto! Ela foi uma das poucas meninas bonitas na escola que eu ainda não peguei, preciso completar a lista.

- Sirius, você fala de mulheres como se fossem troféus. Precisa parar com essa mania.

Foi aí que eu interrompi:

- O Almofadinhas aí fala como se fosse o gostosão da escola, Aluado, até parece que não conhece.

Sirius disse:

- Cala a boca James, eu sei que se você pudesse, pedia a minha mão em casamento.

- Ai amor, se eu pudesse, eu faria tudo de proibido com você... - disse, com a minha melhor voz falsete.

Peter deu uma risada tão gostosa que eu não sei se estávamos rindo da minha piadinha tosca, ou da risada dele.

Depois disso, nós pegamos nossas coisas e saímos, e quando eu cheguei na sala da Grifinória, eu a vi, linda, bela e maravilhosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Narrador: Lily Evans_

Eu estava uma bosta. Só tinha colocado minhas vestes, penteado o meu cabelo apressadamente e amarrado num rabo de cavalo. Desci meio correndo as escadas para encontrar as meninas na sala e seguirmos para as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Elas estavam lá, admirando Sirius e seu cabelo, ou seu rosto, não me importa agora, pois o meu material caiu todo no chão.

Quando me agachei para pegar, ele veio e colocou suas mãos quentes perto de mim, tentando me ajudar.

Justamente _ele_.

Potter pegou todo o meu material, e quando nos levantamos, ele me deu as coisas, num sorriso cara-de-pau, safado, bobo e cafajeste.

E sedutor também. Mas isso não importa.

- Tudo bom Evans? - Ele disse, num tom amigável e suave.

- Tudo bem, Potter. E você? - Eu disse. Era para ter saído arrogante, mas saiu amigável também. Nem sei porque.

- Estou bem - O rosto dele se iluminou, como se eu tivesse dado alguma chance para ele - Espero que suas férias tenham sido boas.

- Foram excelentes, se quer saber. Não poderiam ser melhores.

- Oras, que coincidência. As minhas foram ótimas também. Será que não temos algo em comum?

- Cala a boca Potter.

Eu saí, mas não sei o porque, saí rindo, como se aquilo fosse engraçado. Ele disse:

- Está vendo, eu te faço rir. Vamos Evans, somente uma chance, um encontro simples e não falo mais nada. Juro para você, que se você não gostar, eu nunca mais peço de novo.

A proposta parecia tentadora. Era meu último ano.

- Está bem Potter, só dessa vez.

Ele sorriu e disse:

- Você não vai se arrepender. Em Hogsmeade, ao meio- dia, okay?

- Okay.

Ele saiu junto com os amigos dele, e as minhas amigas me perguntaram:

- O que aconteceu?

- Potter me chamou para sair e eu aceitei, para me ver livre disso.

- Você aceitou? - Marlene perguntou - Ai meu Deus, que sorte!

- Fala isso mas está quase para pegar o Sirius - eu disse.

- Nossa Lily, quantas meninas não dariam a vida por isso... Principalmente as da Lufa-Lufa... - disse Mary.

- Vai ser só essa vez, vou fazer de tudo para que aconteça tudo errado - eu resmunguei.

Chamei as meninas para sair, pois tínhamos aulas. Quando chegamos para ter aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com o professor Smith, mais uma vez eu sofri com as presenças desagradáveis. Mas dessa vez, me doeu. Pois, o que um dia foi o meu amigo, hoje não quero nem perto de mim.

E ele estava lá. Confiante e capaz, como se eu nunca tivesse existido.


	3. Chapter 2

_Narrador: Severus Snape_

O quarto estava vazio. Meus companheiros de dormitório já tinham ido embora. Eu poderia demorar mais no banheiro.

Eu estava de frente para o espelho, olhando o meu reflexo. Minha cara não era a das melhores. Nunca foi. Meu cabelo estava bagunçado, os olhos inchados e com o roxo da insônia. A camisa branca estava abotoada até o peito, mostrando em minha pele branca um corte vermelho, que meu pai fizera este verão. É claro, estava melhor, minha mãe fez um bom trabalho. Mas essa cicatriz vai ficar para o resto da vida.

Mas essa cicatriz significa muita coisa. Significa a perda da inocência, da infância. E significa ódio, vingança.

Vou me vingar de James Potter.

Já está tudo pensado. Do jeito que ele é burro, vai cair feito um patinho, bem aqui, na palma da minha mão. Ou melhor, vai cair na minha Marca.

Me arrumo, pego os meus materiais e vou pela sala da Sonserina, vendo algumas meninas do sexto ano cochichando quando eu passo. Admirando a minha feiúra, só pode.

Uma delas grita:

- É verdade, Snape? Você entrou... Para eles? Como conseguiu?

Me viro para a menina dos cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzentos, dizendo:

- Por que tanta preocupação com isso?

A outra, dos olhos castanhos claros e cabelos quase loiros, vem em minha direção e diz:

- Aqueles prestigiados com a Marca do Lorde das Trevas merecem muito de nós... Seu amigo Mulciber sabe disso - Ela diz num tom sensual, o que eu logo percebo: elas querem entrar no círculo que entrei, elas querem viver entre os Comensais. E farão de tudo para isso. Até mesmo pegar os mais...horríveis.

Me desvio delas e digo:

- Eu não sou a pessoa mais apropriada para isso. Agora vão meninas, eu tenho aula agora.

O que quer que tenham sido a cara delas, eu não vi, pois atravessei a parede e fui embora para a minha aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Indo para a aula, retomei o meu plano. Eu tinha feito isso desde o ano passado, quando ouvi algumas meninas idiotas da Lufa-Lufa dizendo que James Potter estava mais amadurecido. E eu vou testar esse amadurecimento dele.

Quando eu cheguei lá, o professor Smith começou um pequeno discurso sobre os NIEM's, e eu a vi.

Lily Evans.

Ela estava com os cabelos amarrados, o que significava que ela acordou tarde e não teve tempo para se arrumar. As sardas apareciam mais ainda. Mas, é claro, ela estava linda.

Até hoje me arrependo do que fiz. Mas não poderia seguir em frente, fazer a minha vingança, com ela ao meu lado. Ela sempre acreditava demais em mim, dizendo que eu tinha um lado bom, um lado cheio de luz. Mas eu tive que fazer a cara-de-pau de decepcionar a pessoa que mais me apoiou. E agora, não posso mudar a decisão.

Potter aparece, com aquela arrogância de sempre, ele e os amiguinhos/seguidores dele. Faço a melhor pose arrogante (que, vejam só, aprendi com ele) e continuo prestando atenção na aula. Hoje, eu posso dar o primeiro passo da revanche, depois de sete anos de derrota. Isso se depender da sorte. E do professor Smith.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Narrador: James Potter_

É impressionante como o Seboso pode estragar o meu dia. Eu estava tão feliz, afinal, eu achava que o fato da Lily aceitar meu convite não poderia estragar nada. Nossa, como eu estava errado.

O professor Smith é novo, coitado. Não sabe de nada, pois nosso antigo professor se aposentou e ele entrou no lugar. Ele falou sobre os NIEM's, e disse:

- Alunos, agora vocês começaram com um assunto complicado. Feitiços não-verbais. Sabem o que é isso?

Eu ia levantar a mão, aposto que Remus também ia, mas alguém foi mais rápido. Seboso.

- Seu nome... ? - perguntou professor Smith.

- Snape. Severus Snape - Seboso disse.

- Continue então.

- Os feitiços não-verbais servem para dar uma fração de segundo a mais para conseguir a vantagem em relação ao adversário. É um elemento surpresa em duelos e somente mentes muito concentradas e com grande poder podem fazer isso.

Blééé. Mais uma resposta certa do Seboso. Se ele acha que eu vou me render as provocações dele, ele está enganado. Eu mudei e estou diferente, tudo por Lily Evans.

- Excelente resposta, Snape. 10 pontos para a Sonserina - disse o Smith, entusiasmado - Muito bem, como o Snape disse, os feitiços não-verbais servem para dar uma fração de segundo em relação ao adversário. Bom, para começar, vou dividir vocês em pares e vocês irão azarar seus adversários, sem pronunciar o feitiço, e o seu adversário deverá repelir no mesmo silêncio.

Azarar, eu sou bom. Eu sou excelente e profissional nisso, posso garantir. Agora, sem falar, a história muda de rumo...

Quando eu ia chamar Sirius para fazer o duelo comigo, Smith me interrompe:

- Para começar, irei chamar alguns alunos para dar exemplo. Snape, venha, quero que comece... Quem será o seu adversário? Hey, você, dos óculos redondos, você mesmo, venha para cá duelar com Snape.

Ótimo. A última coisa que eu precisava era duelar com Seboso. Ainda por cima, na área dele. Vou bater palmas para a minha sorte.

Me apresento para a frente da sala, que está assustada. Peter olha para mim com medo, roendo as unhas. Remus assume uma expressão séria e afirma com a cabeça. Sirius faz o sinal de positivo para mim. Lily está surpresa e preocupada, sabendo que vai dar merda nesse duelo. Olho para Seboso e ele olha para mim, com os olhos negros e frios de sempre.

- Espero que não fique assustado, Potter.

- Pode deixar comigo, Sebo... Snape, que eu estou muito calmo - respondi.

Então o Smith diz:

- Que comece o duelo!

Eu apontei a varinha e pensei em Expelliarmus, mas não saiu nada além de faíscas inofensivas.

Não foi o caso do Seboso.

Ele lançou um Estupefaça para mim, mas como excelente apanhador, me desviei do feitiço. Ele não desistiu. Lançou um Incendio que quase me atingiu. Tentei lançar o Expelliarmus mais uma vez, em vão.

Era impressionante como o Seboso era bom. Ele lançou mais feitiços, que se eu não fosse um excelente apanhador para desviar, não teria sobrado muito de mim.

- Está ótimo, continuem - disse o Smith, empolgado. Velho filho-da-mãe. Diz isso mesmo, não está quase para morrer aqui no duelo.

- Ora, ora Potter, percebo que você sem seus amiguinhos e sem sua vassoura, não é tão bom assim, quanto a fama diz - Seboso diz, com o veneno em suas palavras, falando de um jeito maldoso.

Fiquei com raiva do comentário e me esquivei de um outro feitiço que ele atirou.

- Então, Potter, vamos parar de brincar e fazer algo sério.

Ele lançou em mim um feitiço que fez meus óculos voarem para além das vistas, em um lugar distante. Eu não tinha tempo para recuperar.

Estava quase cego, vendo tudo embaçado. Só vi um borrão de cabelos negros olhando para mim, com algo apontado para mim e um raio de luz vermelho vindo em minha direção. Tarde demais. É o meu fim. Não posso me desviar.

Até quando ela me defende.

Plac, ouço um ruído estridente e vi que foi formado um escudo entre mim e Seboso. Alguém convoca os óculos para mim, e quando vejo, Lily Evans está na minha frente, com a varinha apontada para o peito de Seboso, olhar firme e confiante.

Seboso está um pouco surpreso com a nova adversária, mas se recompõe. Eu digo:

- Não Lily, por favor, não faça isso, é o meu duelo.

- Saia daqui James, é comigo agora.

- Lily, eu não posso te deixar...

- Saia daqui James, por favor.

Percebo uma dor em sua voz, afinal, Seboso já foi o melhor amigo dela. E quando eu a deixo, o Smith (graças ao bom Deus) interrompe:

- Clama gente, vamos acalmar os ânimos.

Seboso abaixa a varinha e diz:

- É claro, professor. Jamais machucaria... Uma dama, como Evans.

Eu achei que Lily ia se comover, mas ela apenas diz:

- Não precisa se preocupar Snape, se você é covarde o suficiente para azarar alguém sem seus óculos, é capaz de machucar uma dama feito eu.

Nunca ri feito louco, e pior, nunca ri feito louco na minha própria mente. Aquilo foi demais. Lily me defendendo. Ai Meu Deus, o coração disparou e as pernas bambearam. Não pude deixar de me sentir nas nuvens.

- Ehhhh, obrigado Evans. Obrigado mesmo.

Ela não respondeu.

O professor ficou impressionado, e disse:

- Muito bom, Evans. Ótimo escudo, e ainda sem falar. 20 pontos para a Grifinória.

O sinal bateu e Smith disse:

- Poxa, a aula acabou. É uma pena. Bom, próxima aula, eu farei este duelo com todos. Tenham uma bom dia, alunos!

Quando saímos, corri atrás de Lily, e quando ela virou, eu disse:

- Obrigado Evans. Nossa, nem sei como te agradecer.

Ela deu um sorriso triste para mim.

- De nada Potter.

Quando ela se virou, eu a agarrei e a virei para mim de novo.

- Escuta Lily, Sebo... Quer dizer, Snape não vai te magoar mais. Eu prometo para você, juro. Vou te proteger de tudo, okay?

Ela faz algo inesperado. Ela me abraça, ME ABRAÇA, e diz:

- Vai ficar tudo bem James.

Como eu sou ousado, dou um beijinho na testa dela. E quando vejo ela está vermelha, mas sorridente.

- Até mais, Potter.

- Até mais Evans.

Ela sai andando para os corredores e eu fico parado, com o coração a mil, admirando o momento.

Remus chega atrás de mim e diz:

- Então, apaixonado, vamos para a aula?

Fiquei um tempinho parecendo um idiota, olhando para o chão, sorrindo. Depois de muito tempo, ou de tempo algum, eu me viro para ele e digo:

- Vamos, temos Transfiguração daqui a pouco.

Fiquei o resto do dia com o sorriso besta nos lábios e os pensamentos nos cabelos ruivos, nos olhos verdes como a grama e na boca rosada de Lily Evans.

* * *

_**Bom, para explicar melhor, serão três narradores principais, Lily, James e Sebo... ops, desculpa, Severus. Bem, eu cansei de escrever Sanpe como um herói mal-compreendido e agora vou escrever o Príncipe como um vilão. E ele será um ótimo vilão. Afinal, todo casal apaixonado precisa de alguém que dificulte essa história. **_

_**Espero que estejam gostando da fic! Reviews são bem-vindas e serão respondidas! Um beijo da Sectumsempr4.**_


End file.
